


Try to relax (magyarul)

by Hullocsillag



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozait sikeresen legyőzték, a béke ideje elérkezett, s Zuko hercegből a Tűz Ura vált. Tisztában volt vele, hogy az uralkodás egyáltalán nem lesz gyerekjáték. Azt is tudta, hogy a barátaira mindig számíthat, viszont mindig is makacs volt, így mindent egyedül szeretett volna megoldani. Napok óta nem tudott aludni, pihenni, de enni sem igazán.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try to relax (magyarul)

**Author's Note:**

> Nos, a try to relax, magyarul, mivel így azért csak jobban ki tudom magam fejezni. :)

Ozait sikeresen legyőzték, a béke ideje elérkezett, s Zuko hercegből a Tűz Ura vált. Tisztában volt vele, hogy az uralkodás egyáltalán nem lesz gyerekjáték. Azt is tudta, hogy a barátaira mindig számíthat, viszont mindig is makacs volt, így mindent egyedül szeretett volna megoldani. Napok óta nem tudott aludni, pihenni, de enni sem igazán. Rendkívül feszültté vált. Úgy érezte, hogy az élete veszélyben forog. Testőrök vigyázták az „álmát” minden éjjel, de így sem tudott igazán pihenni. 

Egyik éjjel végre álomba szenderült, azonban alig két órát pihent, amikor arra eszmélt fel, hogy nem kap levegőt, és nem tud mozogni. Ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, egy erős, magas férfit látott fölé magasodni. Megpróbált kiáltani, de nem tudott, hiszen a férfi a tenyerével Zuko száját takarta. Azután megpróbált mozogni, de nem járt sikerrel – hiszen a férfi egész testsúlyával tartotta vissza.

\- Vége van… - gondolta Zuko. Túl gyenge ás fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy küzdjön. A másik férfi előrehajolt.  
\- Ne félj, Tűz Ura. Nem akarlak megölni. Csak segíteni szeretnék, valahogyan. – súgta halkan a fülébe.  
\- Valahogyan? – kérdezte a szemeivel Zuko a férfitól, de az csak mosolygott.  
\- Ne kiálts – az szabaddá tette Zuko száját. – Próbálj meg bízni bennem, és a… módszereimben.  
\- A módszereidben? – húzta fel a fiatalabb az egyik szemöldökét. – Mit…?

A férfi szenvedélyesen megcsókolta a fiút – nem csak az ajkaival, hanem az egész testével. A csók annyira intenzív volt, hogy a fiú halkan belenyögött a férfi ajkaiba. Az idősebb Zuko fülébe suttogott, és a nyakát csókolgatta.

\- Ez rossz… ez nagyon rossz.. – gondolta a fiatal. Szerette volna közölni a másikkal, de csupán egy reszketeg sóhaj hagyta el az ajkát. Túl gyenge volt és fáradt ahhoz, hogy ellenálljon. Talán nem is akart ellenállni.

Behunyta a szemét és megpróbálta csak élvezni a helyzetet. Csak érezni. A másik férfi most a fiatalabbiknak a férfiasságát kezdte kényeztetni az ajkaival és a nyelvével. Ez túl sok volt már Zukónak, még sosem kényeztették orálisan – hangosan belenyögött a csendes éjszakába.

\- Tűz Ura, jól vagy? – kérdezte az egyik testőr.  
\- Igen.. ne aggódj. Csak megpróbálok aludni. Köszönöm.  
\- Rendben. Jóéjt, Uram.  
\- Túl hangos vagy – jött a halk suttogás a takaró alól.   
\- Bocsánat.. én csak.. – a fiúnak egy párnát kellett a szájához nyomnia, mert a férfi se szó se beszéd, folytatta a kényeztetést. Szinte lenyelte Zuko egész férfiasságát. Néhány perc elteltével Zuko megpróbálta eltolni a férfi fejét a férfiasságától. Az idősebbik, a fiatal lábai közé kúszott, majd újra megcsókolta.  
\- Mi a baj?  
\- Túl sok ez nekem..  
\- Tévedsz. Most jön csak a „túl sok”.  
\- Mit akarsz…. – Zukónak elállt a lélegzete, amikor a férfi behatolt a testébe. Alsó ajkára harapott, hogy visszafojtsa nyögését.  
\- Engedj be, Zuko. Csak lazíts..

Ő volt a tökéletes szerető. Mintha mindent tudott volna Zuko testéről. Az idősebbik tudta, hogy mit, hogyan kell csinálni. Igaza volt… ez valóban túl sok volt a Tűz Urának. Túl sok és mégis túl kevés… Túl fájdalmas és túl élvezetes egyszerre. Amikor a férfi hímvesszője már sokadjára találta el Zuko prosztatáját, az halkan élvezett el, miközben halovány lángcsóvát fújt ki szájából. Percekig csak zihálni tudott. A másik férfi felállt és elkezdett felöltözni. Távozni akart.

\- Ki vagy te, idegen?  
\- Amikor szükséged lesz rám, én jövök majd. Hívj Lee-nek.  
\- Köszönöm, Lee – Zuko behunyta a szemét, és mély álomba zuhant. 

A nap már magasan járt amikor felébredt. Hosszú idő után végre újra kipihentnek érezte magát.


End file.
